New Beginnings
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Both So Random and Mackenzie falls are coming to their very last episodes. What will the casts do while their shows are ending? Will they find love along the way? CHANNY Grawni Portlynico
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls sat across from one another in a deadlocked stare at one another. They were seat at a large mahoghany table in the board room. Their eyes didn't budge when Marshall or the director of Mackenzie Falls entered, but they all rose and stared when entered the room.

Marshall said nervously, "Well, kids, we have good news and bad news. Which would you rather hear first?" The kids all disagreed with the other cast causing a loud uproar. Marshall rolled his eyes and continued, "The good news is both sets are having new additions."

"Thats wonderful!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Tawni replied sharply, "but I didn't want this addition." Sonny smirked as Tawni gave her costar a menacing look.

Chad Dylan Cooper added, "and what if the new kids try to take my spotlight? Chad Dylan Cooper does not share well."

"That leads us to the bad news," the director of Mackenzie Falls said, "Those new additions are here for their own shows to replace the current ones."

"I don't get it," Portlyn said spacily.

"What?" The whole sets of actors exploded knowing well what the director meant.

"Why?" asked Sonny completely flabbergasted.

said, "You all are getting too old for your target audience. You are becoming irrelevant to them. We need sets of younger actors."

"Excuse me," Tawni snapped standing up, "I am exactly what every girl wants to be. I am completely relevant." A few actors and Marshall rolled their eyes.

Chad protested, "And every kid loves the greatest actor of our generation."

"Are you sure they aren't related?" joked Nico. Grady laughed as Tawni and Chad jumped away in repulsion from one another.

Mr. Condor cut out the protesting casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random. He bellowed, "Enough!" The entire room shrunk in their seats as they stared at the studio owner. "You have until we replace yourselves, and you will have excellant reccommendations for you. That is all!"

The cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random with tears in their arms left the board room. Sonny put her arm around Chad Dylan Cooper and said, "We'll figure something out."

Zora replied, "Leave it to me! I can make Mr. Condor disappear if you want." The mischevious glint in her eye both amused and terrified the actors.

Sonny said, "We aren't going to do that. C'mon, we are professionals here. We will find other jobs." She looked positive as Tawni shook her head and laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Sonny.

"Just think about what you said," Tawni responded bittersweetly, "While I go look in the mirror and tell myself that I look pretty." She strutted away from her companions.

"She's taking this well," Chad said sarcastically.

Sonny replied, "C'mon, she has to be seriously hurting about this."

Grady replied,"She should be fine by lunch."

Nico added, "And in the meantime, we should figure out what we're going to do next."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Sonny, Nico, Grady, and Zora sat quietly trying to figure out what they were going to do after the season finale of So Random. "I really don't want to move back home," admitted Grady. None of them did: Condor studios was their home, and the So Random cast was their family.

"Well maybe we won't have to," Sonny said brightly,"My mom was telling me how some webshows are even bigger than tv shows."

Nico continued, "So we could create a webshow and keep our veiwers while we try to get back on tv." Grady nodded happily at the idea.

"Or we could use the internet to try to take over the world," Zora said adding an evil laugh. The group chatted excitedly dishing out ideas about the web show and world domination until Chad Dylan Cooper and Portlyn walked in. He stopped when he got close to Sonny.

"Whats up Randoms?" he asked disliking the amount of enthusiasm in the room.

Sonny stood up and gestured towards her castmates, " We are going to start a webshow. Isn't that cool?" Portlyn raised an eyebrow as Chad began scheming.

"You know, Sonny," Chad said putting an arm around Sonny's shoulder and walking her away from her group, "Portlyn and I have a flair for romance and drama. If you added us with whatever So Random does, we could have a great show.

Zora, overhearing what Chad said, informed Grady and Nico. They dragged her away from the star of Mackenzie Falls. They began yelling that they couldn't trust anyone from The Falls especially the boy Sonny had a crush on. Sonny sighed and replied, "Guys, they need help to. If we added them, we'd have everyone watching. I don't see why we shouldn't. We don't have a need for a rivalry anymore."

Grady said, "Maybe you're right, but the show can't all be about Chad Dylan Pooper."

"So can we?" asked Chad giving Sonny irresistable puppy-dog-eyes.

"Yes," answered Sonny. The two stars of Mackenzie Falls left grinning deviously at one another making Sonny regret her answer while the trio just shook their head in disgust.

Suddenly Grady realized Tawni was not present so he got out of his seat and left. "Where is he going?" asked Sonny.

Nico replied, "You know how I said Tawni was going to be okay by lunch." The cast nodded. "Well, I was wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do we have a plan?" asked Nico looking at Grady standing outside Tawni's dressing room.

"Yeah," added Zora, "I've seen Tawni super-depressed before, and it's not pretty. I choose not to live through it again." Sonny nodded remembering me whole incident with Puddy Two Shoes.

Grady replied,"I have a three stay outside and leave the rest to me." He entered the dressing room to reveal a Tawni with disheveled hair, mascara running down her face along with tears, and wearing the oversized striped sweatshirt that Grady had bought for her for her birthday, and she never wore it unless she was completely upset.

"Don't look at me," growled Tawni, "I am a complete mess." Grady handed her a tissue.

Grady responded sweetly, "You look gorgeous as always." He sat at the end of her elongated golden chair. "You know it's going to be okay.".

"No, it's not," cried Tawni as more tears rolled from her eyes, "We're going to be seperated!" Grady hated that Tawni was so mistaken and so miserable, it absoloutely broke his heart.

Grady pulled her into a giant bear hug, holding her tightly against his chest, "Tawni, oh little Tawni, we will never ever be seperated. We are going to do a webshow with Sonny and the others. So be happy." Tawni pulled away from him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What?" Tawni demanded. She sat upright making Grady question his plan of cheering up Tawni.

Grady answered, "Well, Sonny had this idea that since the Internet is so big, and we're too close to seperate that we should have a webshow." Tawni clapped her hands excitedly. Their webshow was going to be huge. "Do you feel better?" Grady asked the now smiling Tawni, who was taking off Grady's oversized sweatshirt to reveal a sparkling light pink tanktop.

"Yeap. I feel great, funny, and pretty," chimed Tawni happily as she skipped out her dressing room. She grabbed Sonny by the arm. "Brainstorm, now," Tawni demanded as the three girls to come up with ideas for the webshow and the last few episodes of So Random leaving Grady and Nico by themselves.

Grady sighed as he watched Tawni skip away. Nico asked impatiently, "Man, did you tell her yet?"

Grady replied, "She got all happy before I could." Nico laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry man," Nico said, "Happiness ruins chances in getting women. I should know."

Meanwhile, Portlyn and Chad watched as two members were finishing their last scenes ever. "This is depressing," Portlyn said as two cast members recited their lines about running away together and becoming richer than any other person at The Falls.

"Not really," Chad admitted, "It's just the lines." He smirked as he left his seat to do his scene. He wasn't going to miss Mackenzie Falls whatsoever. He was excited for his next two big projects.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chad Dylan Cooper saw Sonny Monroe on the way to the cafeteria on the following Wednesday. "Hey Sonny," he said with his usual Chad Dylan Cooper smirk.

"Oh hey Chad," Sonny said brightly, "How was shooting today?" She figured it was emotionally difficult for Chad to deal with drama, that he had made a complete success, ending.

He replied, "Not too bad, but I do need to ask you something. It's kind of important." Sonny grinned raising her expectations to a potentially romantic moment between the two actors.

"Ask away," she said nearing him with widened eyes.

"Do you have any place to do the webshow?" he asked as Sonny's hopes fell, "because if you don't, I have an extra room in my mansion with a big closet for props."

"That's perfect," Sonny said faking enthusiasm," Can we use it?"

"Yeah sure," The blonde replied nonchalantly as he broke up with another girl by text message. Sonny nodded and thanked him before she walked into the cafeteria. She sunk into a seat by Tawni.

Tawni looked at the brunette and felt the disgusting urge to care. "What's wrong, Sonny?"she flipped her hair as the brunette began slamming her head against the table.

"What is wrong with me?" moaned Sonny as Tawni rolled her eyes.

"You like the tripled named devil," Tawni laughed, "That's just precious." Sonny looked up at her friend while resting her head in her hands.

'"Shut up," growled Sonny who changed her tone to a mere whisper, "whar do I do?"

"Oh Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Tawni said loudly scooting closer to her friend and awkwardly putting an arm around her, "There are seven steps to winning Chad's heart."

Sonny looked at her curiously, "And what are these seven steps?"

The blonde smirked and replied, "Number 1. Treat him like he doesn't exist. Number 2. Befriend his best friend. Third, Make him exert physical labor. Fourth, keep him up all night. Fifth, boost his ego. Number 6. Make him wish you were his, and finally, kiss him under the moon."

Sonny grimaced, "Will it work?"

Tawni giggled and flipped her perfect golden hair, "Don't you worry. That's how I got him to ask me out. It's fool proof, and only you could mess it up." Tawni stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey Tawni," Sonny hollared making the blonde girl turn around, "If you ever need any help, you know I will help you out." Tawni rolled her eyes thinking that there was absoloutely no possible way she would ever need Sonny Monroe's help.

Meanwhile, Grady and Nico were playing a video game until they heard a knocking at the door. Nico opened it to see Marshall. "Hey guys," the director said nervously, "Next week is the last episode of So Random. Can you tell the girls?"

"Yeah, sure," Nico replied closing the door, "I can not believe this."

Grady replied, "Well believe it, I'm beating you at this video game."

"Not that!" Nico yelled slapping Grady upside the head, "That we have to tell the girls that So Random is ending next week."

Grady nodded and said comfortingly, "if it helps, Zora probably overheard the whole thing anyways." They continued playing their video game, since they were going on air later that afternoon and they needed Sonny and Tawni to be funny for their show, but the planned on telling them when they were done with this week's episode.

**Author's no**te: **Yay a little Channy! So if any of you have any ideas, let me hear them. Reviews are love...so I got to think of what to do for the next chapter and it should be up either Friday or Saturday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Our last week," muttered Sonny Monroe as she entered Condor Studios. She felt as if she still had so much to do before she left the place that was banishing her. She saw a girl with bright red pigtails and big green eyes. Sonny knew this girl was going to take Zora's spot so she didn't talk to her.

Tawni was filing her nails sitting on the couch in the prop house. "Do you know what it's like to have another pretty blonde girl in the studio?" the blonde whined to Grady and Nico, who were anxiously awaiting Sonny's arrival. "I'm the pretty one! Me!" Tawni pouted forcing Grady to laugh and shake his head as Nico looked awkwardly at Grady, but no one knew what to say to the girl.

"Hey! What's up?" Sonny bounced into the room.

"There's another pretty blonde here," growled Tawni, "I hate her...that's my role."

"In other words," explained Zora rolling her eyes at Tawni's selfishness, "the new kids are being shown around the studio today and being introduced to whoever the brats are working with."

Nico added, "So Marshall wants us to stay out of the way and come up with awesome sketches for the last episode." He adjusted the white fedora on his head and shrugged as if the last show of So Random wasn't a huge deal to him.

Sonny sat beside Tawni, "Well, what do you want to do? We basically have most of the day free, and there is no way I'm spending all day working on sketches." Grady and Nico tried to decide what prank to use on the newbies as Tawni stared at her reflection in her compact. Then the girl from Winsconsin exclaimed, "We could do our first webshow today! Portlyn and Chad should be free."

Sonny texted Chad: _Hey first webshow today! Bring Portlyn, k thx_

Shortly after, Sonny's phone vibrated to see the word "Fine." So she replied with the word "Fine." Then Chad and Portlyn wearing Mackenzie Falls uniform entered the prop house.

"We need a name for our show," Sonny said.

"CDC and the randoms," Chad said admiring the title.

"No," said Tawni disgusted, then flashed a million dollar smile, "It should be called Tawni-town."

"No," yelled the cast of So Random simultaneously.

Portlyn asked, "How about Funny Dramatic Teens Tv?"

"Smart as well as beautiful," Nico sighed lovingly at the girl who was way out of his league. Sonny even admitted that Portlyn's name was pure genius, and everyone beside Chad and Tawni agreed.

"Why aren't we making our own website?" asked Chad as Sonny began to set up a youtube account.

"Because if you or Tawni got ahold of it, you would make the website all about yourselves, and I'm going to prevent that from happening," Sonny growled as Zora magically appeared beside her.

Zora decided that the first webshow was going to introduce the world to the actors and why they were starting the webshow. It took more time than necessary because Chad Dylan Cooper loved to make everything him and interupt or find some way to mess with Sonny Monroe.

Suddenly, while Zora and Portlyn were editting the video, ten kids entered the prop house. "And this is prop house," announced Marshall, "for So Random." Two brunettes giggled and sighed in pleasure when they saw the star of Mackenzie Falls. A blonde adorned in pink gasped and nearly fainted when she saw Tawni Hart, and instantly did a long-legged boy began hitting on Zora and Sonny.

"We have Nico," Zora said, "We don't need another desperate guy in the studio." Marshall nodded as he made the pre-teens exit the prop house.

"Do you think they're going to be here all week?" asked Grady feeling insecure that a bunch of kids were taking his spot.

"Probably," Sonny said, "We have to move out of here and our dressing rooms by the end of the week, and they're going to move in." Nico and Grady groaned as they imagined younger kids watching their rehearsals or taking up their space while they were trying to play video games.

Portlyn looked at her watch and said, "We have an interview today in two hours." Chad bolted out the door along with Portlyn. The cast of So Random heard a "peace out suckas" in the hallway.

"Do you think it takes Chad awhile just to get ready for an interview?" Nico asked in confusion. It normally didn't take that long for guys to get ready.

"Yeah probably," Tawni and Grady said simultaneously as they began to work on sketches for So Random. Sonny added more ideas for the last episode.

**Yay! Another chapter done! So any more ideas? What more pairings do you want to see? Reviews=love**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Over a thousand subscribers," announced Sonny skipping into the cafeteria. It was the last episode of Mackenzie Falls to be shot before the world said "Oh the drama" for the last time. Today, Sonny planned on pretending Chad Dylan Cooper didn't exist. "Aren't you excited? We have a show!" exclaimed Sonny.

"Uh-huh," said a very distracted Nico, who was observing Portlyn from a distance.

"Yeah," sighed Grady dreamily as he watched Tawni finally get a steak that she always wanted.

"I did it!" cheered Tawni, "I got a steak! I knew I was steak-worthy!" She sat beside Grady. She automatically began to cut the steak into tiny peices before she ate the steak.

The blonde boy asked, "How'd you get the steak?"

"Oh yeah, Tawni," Sonny said vibrantly, "We got over a thousand subscribers. Isn't that great?"

"Mmmm" Tawni responded, "Steak."

Sonny rolled her eyes as Portlyn walked over and sat beside Tawni. "How's the steak?" the brunette asked with a glint in her eye.

"Amazing," she replied, "Thanks for talking to the lunchlady on my behalf." Portlyn smiled and stole a peice of steak.

"It's no biggie," Portlyn answered, "I mean you're going to help me with something." Then she looked at Sonny, who looked as if all her friends had ignored her, "Oh, Chad said you need to talk to him and stop ignoring him when he's in the halls and answer his text messages." Sonny and Tawni both laughed just because Chad needed Sonny's attention.

"Hey Portlyn," Tawni said, "Sonny and I are going shopping sometime, you should gp with us." Portlyn agreed before she went back to sit with Chad.

"Can I go shopping with you?" blurted Nico making Tawni laugh.

"Girls only," Tawni and Sonny replied. They got up amd went to work on the last check-it out girls sketch. Grady and Nico attempted to try to coolly over to Chad Dylan Cooper but ended up tripping over one another. Portlyn left to go do her makeup as Chad watched the two boys.

Chad asked, "Are you two okay?"

"We're good," Grady replied as he pulled out a seat from under the table as Nico took a seat beside Chad.

"We just need a little help," admitted Nico.

"Obviously," muttered Chad, "I can give a number for psychologist I know."

"No," replied Grady, "We're having girl problems. So can you help us?" Chad laughed. Of course, they were having girl problems. They probably couldn't successfully talk to a girl unless it was that annoying but cute Sonny Monroe.

"I like Portlyn," Nico said making Chad twitch. How could Nico like his best friend? Portlyn was the only girl who understood him. He couldn't have anyone break his best friend's heart. Unfortunately, Nico would probably would be so happy to have a girlfriend that we would never hurt her.

Chad scoffed, "Portlyn is way out of your league. You just have to make it seem like you're out of her league if you can manage to do that?"

"How?" asked Nico unsure if Chad's plan could actually work.

Chad laughed, "I don't know. I am in her league so just play hard to get." He looked over at the blonde boy who obviously didn't trust the greatest actor in his generation. "Why did you stumble over here?" Chad asked the larger boy.

"I guess I was wondering if you could help me with my problem," Grady said with distrust.

"Who do you like?" Chad asked curiously.

"Tawni," replied Grady dreamily. Chad honestky had no idea what Tawni looked for in a man now-a-days.

"Sorry, I can't help you with blondie," Chad said as he got up to leave.

**Oh my poor readers, you have no idea what I have in store for you. Thank you so much for all the people who added this to their favorite stories thing or added this to their story alerts thing. So please continue the love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Portlyn and Chad met up with the So Random cast backstage after the finale of So Random. Automatically, Sonny and Portlyn began chatting about the last episodes of anything were so emotional. "So what now?" asked Chad as the five members began to get ready to leave.

"Well," Sonny replied making the former star of Mackenzie Falls ,"We could get something to eat." They agreed as they grabbed the remainder of their things that they left backstage and headed towards Chad's limo.

"I'm so hungry," Grady said wondering where they were going to eat. He followed Nico into the limo.

"I hear ya, bro," Nico said as his stomache rumbled. Tawni quietly nodded as Zora was jabbering on about being some host on a prank show, and Chad and Sonny began arguing about where they were going to eat until they decided to eat at Mcdonalds.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" asked Chad giving Sonny a playful push.

"Oh, we are so good," she replied. Tawni, ignoring the people around her, looked out the window until they reached their destination.

As they ate the greasy food, Sonny had an idea. She thought it was absoloutely brilliant. "We need a storyline." Chad explained they could use the whole storyline of Mackenzie Falls and went into elaborate detail of the many sub plots in the show.

"No," Nico said, " We could do improv."

Zora, dreading the argument that was bound to occur, settled the matter, "How about each day a different member makes a vlog about their week and gets other members to help prove their point?" She observed how everyone thought about what they all could do. They could continue to be funny and dramatic without a script and use people when needed.

"I like it," Portlyn said, "It's a great idea!"

"I call Sundays," shouted Sonny, "It will be called Sonny Sundays with Sonny Monroe." She ate more of her french fries as Chad began laughing at her.

"Then I call Mondays," Chad said with a smirk that made Sonny scowl, "It's a Chadtastic start of the week." Sonny childlishly threw a french fry at the famous boy.

Tawni rolled her eyes as the two began arguing whether Sunday or Monday was the beginning of the week. The blonde said, "Tuesdays will be the day to visit Tawni-town." The remainder of the older teens didn't care as long as Zora got her "Freaky Fridays." They all finished their food before re-entering the limo.

"Uh guys," Grady said in the limo after it dropped off Zora at her house.

"What's up, G?" asked Nico. He looked at Grady and noticed that Tawni was asleep and using Grady's shoulder as a pillow.

"Tawni is using me as a pillow," the blonde chubby boy replied in a hushed voice. He honestly was afraid that he would wake up the princess that was beginning to snuggle into his chest.

Portlyn asked, "How far away do you live from her?"

"Nico and I live in the building next to hers," Grady explained. When they reached Tawni's building, Nico and Grady both carried her out of the limo.

In the limo, Sonny said, "Chad, I don't think either of them can carry her to the top floor. You work out, can you go with them and make sure she gets there safely?" Chad, feeling honored that Sonny thought he was stronger than the other boys, hesistantly agreed.

He noticed that Grady had given Nico permission to go home without him. Chad said as he held the door open for the boy carrying the princess, "You have to be blondie's knight in shining armor."

Grady laughed and shook his head, "No, because she has no idea what I do for her."

**Yay thanks so much for the reviews, and everyone who added this to their favorite stories or story alerts. You don't know how much this encourages me to continue this. Oh, I'm a bit lost of what to do next so if you want a particular chapter to include something or a certain couple, please let me know in a review.**

**Reviews are loved. k thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The whole week was full of editting, filming, webcamming, and uploading at the Cooper residence. By the end of Saturday Night, they were completely exhausted and lounging around the studio room in Chad's house. "We did it guys," said Sonny with optimism glowing in her eyes, "A whole chaotic week."

"Just remember," Tawni said, "I'm in high demand. It can not be like this when I get back in the spotlight." Chad and Portlyn agreed, they knew that they wouldn't be able to manage two full-time jobs when they weren't getting paid for one of them.

"When's your audition?" asked Grady knowing that the blonde girl couldn't handle being away from a studio for more than a week.

"Wednesday," Tawni answered, "You should go with me, I read the script and you could fit one of the roles. I mean I'll be the star, of course."

"I'll go with you," Grady said with excitement.

"That's great," Sonny replied, "You'll be great. Oh I have an idea! Let's celebrate with a sleepover." Zora looked at them doubtfully knowing that she'd rather not witness what was going to happen that night.

"Where?" asked Tawni knowing that her and Sonny's moms wouldn't allow boys to stay the night at their respective houses.

"Yeah," added Nico, "Sadly, there's not enough room at our place."

"And I don't want people at my house," Zora said knowing that Grady or Nico would probably end up destroying her house or her precious objects.

"Well," Chad said watching Sonny's eyes light up, "My parents are on vacation in Hawaii for the next two weeks. They left the other day so we could have it here." Zora decided to leave, because she wanted absoloutely no part of what was going to happen that night.

The tears rearrived with their stuff and put in Chad's living room. Grady pulled out his plate of cheese as Nico brought the nachos. "Yummy Nachos," Portlyn said making Nico smile.

"I'm bored," whined Tawni an hour later. She couldn't stand watching Chad and Sonny flirt as Nico and Grady were busy stuffing their faces with Nachos and cheese.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Sonny looking at the blonde.

"Let's play a game," Portlyn suggested with a devious grin that made Chad shudder.

Tawni gave the same grin, "Whatever do you have in mind?" All the boys and Sonny knew that they should be very scared when Portlyn and Tawni were thinking the same thing.

"Truth or dare," Portlyn suggested making the blonde girl clap her hands happily. Before anyone could protest against the two beauties, Tawni began the game by asking Nico "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nico answered.

Tawni grinned and replied, "I dare you to post a poster of Sonny in Chad's room." Nico pulled a poster out of his backpack and ran upstairs as Chad began protesting the dare. When the dared boy came back, he came with a victorious smile.

"How do you sleep with all those giant cardboard Chad faces staring at you?" Nico jokingly asked Chad. Leave it to him to make fun of Chad's narcissism.

"Okay, truth or dare," Nico purred," Portlyn." She looked startled.

"Dare," she challenged unaware of what Nico had in store for her. Nico had seen the two stars of Mackenzie falls kiss in the episodes that he'd seen of the Falls.

"Kiss me," he said darkly. Chad laughed as Tawni gasped. Portlyn pulled the boy close to her and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Nico felt butterflies bounce around in his stomache. "Dang girl," he muttered.

"I know, I'm good," Portlyn responded flirtaciously which made Chad want to vomit. "Truth or dare, Chaddy." she asked her best friend giving him a million dollar smile that he liked to ignore.

"CDC knows no fear," Chad responded, "Dare." Portlyn smirked.

" I dare you to tweet that you and Zora hang out all the time." She giggled as the boy sent the tweet via text message. He scowled knowing that Dakota Condor followed him, and would be out for blood as soon as she saw what he just sent to the website.

"You're evil," he said to the girl, "Truth or dare, Grady?"

"Have you really never been kissed?" asked Chad who had overheard it from Sonny and Nico when they were trying to set Grady with an actress that worked at Condor Studios, although she had a crush on a certain three-named dramatic actor.

"No," growled Grady,"I'm waiting for the right lady." Nico shook his head in disbelief as Portlyn couldn't believe it. Tawni gave him a small accepting smile which made him think that waiting for his first kiss was completely worth it. "Truth or dare, Tawni," he asked. The blonde thought about it and then examined her perfectly manicured nails.

"Truth," she answered.

Grady asked, "Who is your best friend beside yourself?"

"Sonny," she grumbled which caused her brunette best friend to give a huge hug. "What are you doing?" Tawni demanded.

"Giving you a best friend hug," answered Sonny happily. Tawni pushed her away and shook her head.

They ended up getting bored with Truth or Dare. Tawni and Portlyn left to put on their pajamas while Sonny was already in her cowprint pajamas. "Did you know that Chad's bathroom is an exact replica of the Mackenzie Falls set except with a toilet and sink?" asked Tawni as she returned.

"Wow," replied Nico, Grady, and Sonny simultaneously.

Sonny joked, " So when you flush the toilet, there's a whirlpool at the falls." Grady and NIco burst laughing uncontrolably as Chad frowned. He didn't think it was that funny.

Later, everyone mainly Tawni wanted to go to sleep, but two people were wide awake. "Chad, have you always wanted to be an actor?" asked Sonny looking at the relaxed boy in the leather recliner.

Chad answered, "It's all I've ever known. Why would I want anything else when I'm amazing at what I'm famous for." He looked down at the girl in the sleeping bag on the floor near his chair. "What about you?" he asked.

"I wanted to be a singer, a dancer, and a firefighter," Sonny admitted causing Chad to release a soft chuckle.

"I can see it now," he said. The two began talking about all their hopes and dreams, their secrets, and stories from their past until Sonny fell asleep. That left Chad Dylan Cooper awake the rest of the night to think about what happened.

**Yay! This chapter took forever to write. Thanks again for all the reviews! =) Now to read some fanfiction while I try to brainstorm...I do need to read some Channy fanfics.**

**Reviews are love and Thank you for all who read this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Texting in this chapter is going to be in bold. Just thought, I'd point that out as a head's up.**

Chapter 9

Tawni and Grady looked nervously at one another. The room was filled with blonde beauties(including the fake Tawni's that Nico and Grady had a date with) and some dorky-looking actors. "We can do this," Grady reassured himself aloud.

"Of course we can," Tawni said confidently as she was staring out a fake Tawni that Grady went on a date with, and she didn't like people checking out Grady. "That girl is not nearly as pretty or funny as I am."

"What?" he asked confused.

"What?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Nevermind, don't worry about it," he replied. Before she could change the subject, the secretary called in the pair. They saw a director wearing a black sweater sitting at a table with James Conroy.

"You are Tawni Hart and Grady Mitchell," the director said enthusiastically, "I was a huge So Random Fan, and of course, I watch your webshow. I'm Alfred Stevenson." He tossed the duo scripts and told them to turn to page fifty-one. The director observed the female's complete confidence in herself and Grady's desire to impress the blonde female. "You two ready?" the director asked.

Tawni responded, "I am Tawni Hart, I was born ready."

"Let's do it," Grady answered as the director leaned back in his chair.

"Kelsey," Grady said reading from the script. "You and I both know you don't belong with this guy." He inferred that the characters were best friends, so it shouldn't be too hard.

Tawni snapped her line back with bitterness, "How are you one to talk? You don't even like what's-her-face!"

Grady muttered, "Alexis" as he gave a silent prayer that an argument like this would never come up between him and Tawni, because the girl would completely destroy him.

Tawni yelled, "Who cares! You don't. What do you even see in her anyways? That girl is not nearly as pretty and funny as me." Tawni turned away from her friend to hide her blushing face. She lowered her head as if she were about to cry. Grady would be able to see it now: the thing she never admitted to anyone.

"What?" asked Grady.

"What?" read Tawni, "just go back to her." Then Grady reached for his friend's hand which he found to be delightfully soft. He blushed when he realized he was holding Tawni Hart's hand.

"Cut," yelled the director , "I love it! Your chemistry is great! You're hired!"

Meanwhile, Chad was helping Portlyn with her video about the differences between boys and girls. As much as Portlyn lacked book smarts, she knew people and mannerisms better than any other human that Chad cared to know. While Nico was helping Portlyn edit, leaving Chad to himself he decided to text Sonny. He waited until his phone went off a few minutes later.

**Hey. what's up CDC?**

He quickly answered. **Video time with Portlyn! She just has to upload it, but she needed my help.**

He genuinely smiled when Sonny answered: **Aww you're so nice XD.** Not many people called him nice, so he was touched.

**I try. So what are you doing tonight, Sonshine.** Honestly, he didn't want to spend his evening alone. Portlyn was busy doing something that night, and he really wanted to get to know Sonny better especially after their long conversation at his sleep-over.

**Nothing** she answered.

**Do you want to do something?** Chad sighed. He was never open about his emotions unless it involved himself or his career, he realized that would have to change if he and Sonny were to get together, and he wanted to make things work.

**Sure. Why not? =D**

**What do you want to do?** Chad texted back and secretly prayed that it did not include Princess Dress-up, shopping, or watching Disney Channel reruns of the shows that he watched when he was so sick he had to stay in bed.

Sonny replied** you decide. You're the man ;)**. Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper was the man. He was going to take the bright wonderful girl out to dinner, then go to the park and watching the stars in his convertible.

**Pick you up at 6?**

**Fine.**

**Fine. **

**Good.**

The blonde smiled as he leaned against the wall. Life was certainly good. "What's up?" Portlyn asked as she put on her shoes. She had never seen her best friend in such a wonderful mood, and honestly she absoloutely hated it.

"You know, "Chad said putting a friendly arm around his best friend, "Nico really likes you. You two should hang out and see where things go from there.."

She looked up at him. "He's not in my league," she answered.

"And I'm out of Sonny's, but he would treat you right," he responded in a brotherly way that scared Portlyn, "and you deserve that." His best friend left. He shook his head never knowing how his friend was going to react. He decided to get ready for his date with Sonny. He was the man, and the man always gets his woman.

**Thanks so much for the reviews, like I was so happy you guys actually like this story. I can't write Channy to save my dear life so if you have any ideas please let me know (and you will be given credit if I use it.) So yay! Well, it's almost 2 am...so I'll update soon.**

**Reviews are love. Thanks for reading so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zora was a people-watcher, and she tended to spend most of her time watching her friends and Chad Dylan Cooper. She noticed everything from Sonny's crush on Chad, she knew that Nico was in love with Portlyn who had no idea what she felt for the comedian, and she knew that Grady liked Tawni, but was too nervous around girls to do anything about it. Fourteen-year-old Zora was completely exhausted of the oblivion that surrounded her friends. She put video cameras in the fake fruit on the coffee table in Chad's living room, behind the bags of potato chips on the kitchen counter, and in the bushes near the pool area. "Dating Advice with Zora" on her webshow was going to be a complete wake-up call for her friends.

1. Make-up your mind

Portlyn laid on the couch as she turned on the television. She closed her eyes knowing that she'd have to make up her mind. Sure, Nico was nice, worshipped the ground she walked on, and he wasn't that bad looking, but she didn't know him that well. They never had a special bond. She looked up when she saw her best friend walk into the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked looking down at the girl. She handed her an apple that she bit into.

"No," she answered, "I don't know what to do." Chad, keeping his gaze on Portlyn, sat down on his leather recliner.

"Want to elaborate?" he asked although he knew exactly what was wrong. The girl always took Chad's words to heart, so she was debating her emotions for Nico. He shouldn't have brought the subject up a week ago. Portlyn explained her situation quietly as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

Chad smiled and responded, "He's in the kitchen with Grady, go talk to him. Just hang around him for the day and then figure it out." The girl nodded as she got up to heed her friend's advice.

"Thanks Chad," she said.

2. Flirting is vital

Portlyn walked into the kitchen to see Nico and Grady eating marshmallows and having a typical conversation. "Hey girly," Nico said as he threw a marshmallow at her.

"Hey Nico," she said sweetly as she threw it back at him. "What are you up to?"

Nico looked at Grady and replied, "Helping G out." Grady began to plead not to bring Portlyn into his personal life.

Nico replied in a hushed tone to his best friend, "Chillax, she's a girl. She can probably help you better than I can." Portlyn cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"What's going on?" she asked allowing her curiousity to get the better of her. Nico explained that Grady liked Tawni, but he had no idea how to get the girl to like him back. She replied with a simple "oh."

"Any advice for the man?" Nico asked, " A lady as beautiful and charming should have plenty of expertise in that area."

Portlyn blushed and replied, "Flirt with her and see if she flirts back." She shrugged. It was so simple that it just might work.

3. A little bit of physical contact can work in your favor (if done properly).

Tawni and Sonny were lounging in the chairs by the pool. Tawni was reading her script. She let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh, Sonny," she said tossing the script to the half-asleep brunette.

"What?" groaned a confused Sonny, "It's a script not a spider."

"Read," commanded Tawni as her friend began laughing until she thought she was going to suffocate. Chad, hearing the laughter, came outside in his bright blue swim trunks.

"You have to kiss Grady," Sonny said trying to stop her giggle fit, "What are you going to do?"

Tawni rolled her eyes, "It's my job to kiss him. It has to be done."

Chad sat on the edge of Sonny's seat. They brushed against one another making their skin tingle. Sonny blushed when she sat upright, and their skin was still touching. Tawni got up to leave the two lovebirds alone. She looked behind her to see the brunette actress give the greatest actor of his imagination a playful push.

4. Be Confident

Tawni, although she had walked inside wearing a yellow polka dot bikini, was not afraid to show off her body. She was Tawni Hart, and she was pretty. She walked into the living room to see Grady reading the script.

"Hey Tawni," he said without looking up. A puzzled expression formed on his face as he continued to read the script. "We have to kiss," he swallowed.

"Yeah, in the movie," Tawni replied. Her sparkling blue eyes met his; thus, shivers were sent down his spine. "Is that okay, your first kiss will be seen in movie theaters?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. Are you nervous?" he asked. He knew Tawni was nowhere near nervous. Grady was the one who was going to kiss someone with golden blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a light tan.

"No," Tawni said coolly, "I've kissed guys on screen before. I'm pretty and a good kisser." The boy smiled as he secretly envied Tawni's self-confidence.

"I'm sure you are," Grady replied sincerely.

Yourself

Sonny dived into the pool while Chad was perfecting his tan. He loved to watch Sonny splash around. She was completely wet and her white halter bikini looked amazing on her. Chad gulped as he wondered if Sonny knew what she did and was doing to him.

Nico and Portlyn, who had changed into their swimsuits, jumped in and splashed Sonny. The unabashed laughter of Chad's crush filled the air and made Chad go crazy inside. There was no time like that moment when Chad wanted Sonny Monroe more.

**Sorry, that this chapter took so long to update. It took forever to write. Thanks for the reviews! I have a few more decisions to make for this story, but all you CHANNY fans will love me after the next chapter. =)**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are love**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to thank Small Town Girl 2014 for the Sonny and Chad idea. Honestly, I could not have finished this fanfic without her. So lots of thanks**

Chapter 11

"Why do I have to watch this?" whined Chad Dylan Cooper, "I'm a professional actor, I should be in a movie not watching one." It was the last day of shooting, and it was the day of Grady's and Tawni's kiss. Their friends decided to be there to see Grady's first kiss.

"We are here for Tawni and Grady," Sonny explained while rolling her eyes. Unfortunately for those not in the film, Chad was in one of his cocky moods, and was showing off. Everyone was highly annoyed.

"Places," yelled the director. Grady who had a depressed expression on his face while he laid in the grass. "Where's Tawni?" the director asked. All of her friends looked around nervously until she exited the dressing room with her hair in a ponytail, glasses on her face instead of contacts in her eyes, and she was wearing the sweatshirt Grady had given on her for her birthday.

The director smirked and said, "You know I didn't plan this, but it works! I love it." The blonde smiled. "Action!"

"I guess she loves bad boys," Grady recited his line in a dejected tone, "I was never in her league." Tawni ran and tripped over Grady which shocked him.

Tawni said looking at him, "You were right. He was not right for me," Tawni bit her lip and continued, "If he's the kind of guy in my league, I'm moving down a league or two."

"Kelsey," Grady smiled, "You're a cheerleader. Do you want to be a nerd?"

Tawni laughed and shook her head "No, I just want to date my nerd best friend." Grady kissed her lightly and she kissed him with more passion.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"That's a wrap!" the director teens blushed as they parted. James, who had been standing with Chad, approached Tawni. He loved how Tawni refused to talk to him throughout the whole production unless it was in a scene. James smoothly asked her out. Tawni quickly ran and put an arm around Grady.

She replied, "Nope, I'm not in your league anymore. I'm in his." She turned her attention to Grady and said, "I saw Zora's webshow, and I like you too. Honestly, being around you has brought me to reality."

Grady smiled and said, "So you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

By the time the seven teens got to the Cooper residence for a celebratory dinner, it was completely dark outside and the full moon was bright in the dark sky. Chad was outside looking up at the stars. Sonny nervously went to join him. "The stars are bright," she said looking up at the sky.

The actor replied, "I shine brighter."

Sonny rolled her eyes and retorted, "Not really. You're just as talented as everyone else here."

"Funny little Sonny," he replied, "You and I both know I am the greatest actor of our generation." She shook her head in repulsion. It was nights like these where she wondered what she saw in him.

"Or greatest jerk of our generation," she mumbled.

"Diva," he responded."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

The two found themselves nearing one another as they yelled "Jerk" and "diva" at one another. Sonny grabbed his face yelling at him. He looked into her big brown eyes and kissed her. As he deepened the kiss, his fingers got tangled into her hair. She pulled away shocked, and an awkard silence penetrated the air. " I have to go," she mumbled as she ran home.

**One more chapter to go. I hope you liked the chapter (although I kind of thought it was awkward). Thank you so much for all your support and everything. Again, a special thank you to Small Town Girl 2014, without your help this chapter wouldn't have been possible.**

**Thanks and reviews=love**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What do I do?" asked Chad, "I kissed her and she ran off." He sunk into his leather recliner as he talked to Portlyn and Nico. "I just don't know what to do. Do you think I scared her off? Maybe I was too forward."

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Portlyn as she mindlessly played with her ridiculously long brown hair.

"Geez," Chad said sarcastically, "I hadn't thought of that. She just hasn't answered her phone." Portlyn looked down at her feet as Nico gave her a sympathetic glance.

Nico asked, "Well, you want to be Sonny's man, right?"

"Yes," Chad said impatiently.

Nico grinned as he sent a quick text message to Tawni, "Then let's go get you ready, man. You won't win Sonny over in your pajamas." The two boys and the girl ran up to Chad's closet to find him the perfect outfit.

Meanwhile, Sonny was moping on her couch until Tawni entered. "So how'd it go?" the blonde asked. Sonny scowled and threw a purple fuzzy pillow at her best friend. "What I'd do?" She asked as the pillow hit her.

"This was your idea!"yelled Sonny.

Tawni laughed and replied, "I also said that you were the only person who could mess it up." The brunette frowned as she remembered that Tawni was right again.

"Well," Sonny asked, "What do I do?"

Tawni smiled, "Let's go get you dressed. You are going out tonight." Tawni forcefully pulled Sonny to the closet as she checked her phone.

Later that night, they arrived at Grady's and Nico's apartment building. Sonny looked down at her dark red dress. She asked, "Aren't I a little too dressed up to just be hanging out at Grady's and Nico's."

"Nope, you look perfect," the blonde responded. She looked at her phone as they headed into the building. Sonny knocked the door.

Chad Dylan Cooper holding a bouquet of white roses opened the door. He handed them to Sonny. She followed him into the apartment as Tawni dissappeared into the kitchen.

"Turn on the music," Tawni instructed as she peeked a look at the future couple. A soft melodic song began playing as Chad led Sonny to the table by the large window.

"Sonny," Chad said sweetly as he pulled a chair out for the girl, "I am so sorry for last night. The awkward silence was entirely my fault."

She sat down and answered, "It's okay."

"No, it's not," he replied sitting down, "I always wanted our first kiss to be perfect or not end in an awkward silence."

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked straightening her back anxiously.

"You are my sunshine," he explained, "You gave me a new beginning. I want to begin an 'us.' I love you." He searched Sonny's eyes for some answer. Sure, they got bigger and brighter, but so did Portlyn's when she saw a pair of neon socks that she would never buy or wear.

"Chad, I feel the same way," she replied allowing Chad to relax, "but you can't dump me by text message."

"Are you guys going out yet?" Grady yelled, "We're hungry." They head a large smack .

"Yes," said Chad as the rest of them came out with food. Sonny kissed her boyfriend on the cheek knowing that the couple had a bright future ahead of them.

**The End**

**Thanks for the all the support and encouragement to finish this. I'm so glad I did. I hope you enjoyed the ending.**

**Lots of love and Channy-ness =)**


End file.
